Xenosaga Episode -5
by LEONheart Kennedy
Summary: Reincarnation is such a wonderful thing. When Ryo Brea moves to the U.S., he meets an interesting band singer by the name of Christian Alexander. Little do they know, their lives will be changed forever. (Shonen-Ai, later to be Yaoi!)
1. Chapter One: Bartholomew

  
Xenosaga: Episode -5  
By LEONheart Kennedy

*------------------*  
Chapter One: Bartholomew  
*------------------*

_Sail throught the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than mountain tops  
And go high the wind don't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight.....  
**-You can still be free  
Savage Garden**_

*------------------*

Christian Alexander slammed his hand onto the alarm clock as it buzzed annoyingly, waking the blond. Searching, he gave up on trying to find the snooze and just switched it off.

"..gfhfuckin' t'ing..." He muttered and turned his back on the annoyance. "..hy..fuck..I by it? stup'd t'in...." And dosed off for another five minutes before momentarly waking and glancing at the clock. His eyes went wide at the red display. "10:13!?! Fuck, School! Aw, SHIT!" He cursed as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his brush on the way out of his room. While trying to get all the tangles and knots out of his gold, blond hair, Christian picked out a clean shirt and jeans from the mess of clothes in the corner of the living room. He then thorugh both articles into the dryer, setted it for 15 minutes and headed torward the bathroom. He never bothered to fold clothers, (another fringe benifit from living alone) so he usually dropped the laundry on the floor and if he needed something, he just threw it into the dryer for a few moments to get the wrinkles out. He may live like a slob, but he'd be damned if he looked like one. After finally getting the brush through his treses without fighting, he went about pulling it into a ponytail, but not before looking into the mirror. His skin had a slight tan and was practicly flawless. His nice skin, his blue eyes, his slightly muscular physique, damn he was good looking. The only thing he hated was the natural wavyness of his hair, which made it easy to tangle and a hell of a time to brush out. With a wink to himself, he rushed out of he bathroom and ran to the dryer, throwing the door open and grabbing his clothes. He paused only once while getting dressed, for the buttons on his jeans were too hot. Cussing, he bore the pain and slipped the t-shirt on. Tugging on his boots, he nabbed the keys off the kitchen table and his leather jacket off the armrest of a chair. He flicked the lock on the door, slammed it shut, and ran out to meet his bright red Honda motorcycle with glee. Grabbing the helmet off the back, he fastened it to his skull, tucked his hair in, and zipped up his jacket. Once all the safty percautions were done, he strattled the bike, slipping the key into the ignition with the knowlage that once he got to school, he was going to get hell from his art teacher. But it couldn't be helped, he already missed too many days and he didn't want to flunk. With a sigh, he turned the key, kicked the stands, and drove out of the driveway. Little did he know, he was driving torward this destiny. 

*------------------*


	2. Chapter Two: Fei

  
Xenosaga: Episode -5  
By LEONheart Kennedy

*------------------*  
Chapter Two: Fei  
*------------------*

_Please refrain from giving me shit about how Ryo acts. I'm doing my best and I know some things may be out of place or improper. I'm trying and I have a shitty Japanese-English/English-Japanese dictonary._

Ryo Brea despirately picked up his art supplies from the middle of the hall.

"Sorry about that. "The boy behind him snickered, as he begain to walk away. Ryo knew he was tripped, but he didn't have the time to fight. He needed to get to Art Class. So far his first day was hell. His meager english didn't help him any and gave away the fact that he didn't belong here. After many snickers, insults, and injurys, he decided to keep his mouth shut. As of this moment, he would like nothing better than to cry. He missed home, he missed his friends, he missed his mom. _Why did father make us move to America? I hate it here!_ He felt tears in his eyes, but he emediately wiped them away, brushed his long, dark brown bangs behind his ear, and continued to gather his supplies. All of a sudden, a flash of pain then hit him as he fell to the floor with a huge weight on top of him.

"Oh, shit! Sorry about that!" He heard and the urge to cry was even greater. 'When was this going to stop?' He wondered as the weight lifted from him. He opened his eyes to see a blond teen with bronze skin lift himself from Ryo. "Are you okay?" The teen asked his this hand extended to help him up. Ryo looked at the offering, puzzled. His apology sounded genuine, but so did the boy who tried it two hours before. Ryo shut his eyes and stood himself up, ignoring the teen. With a sigh, he looked at the ground, some of his pencils in shambles. With a small wimper, he began to pick them up, stuffing them in his bag.

"Hey!" Ryo heard above him, but still continued to go about his buisness. "HEY!" All of a sudden, he found himself lifted up by the collar of his shirt to be face to face with the blond. "Why didn't you answer me?" Ryo just stared into the teens deep blue eyes, which showed worry and anger. Ryo shrinked back and looked to the ground.

"I......I..Gommen Nasai....." The teen looked even more puzzled.

"Gommen nas.........oh, shit! You're japanese!" The blond exclaimed and smiled brightly. "So that's it." The blond let go of Ryo's shirt and begain to brush the dirt off Ryo's shirt. "Sorry about hassling you, I didn't know. Here....." The teen then bent down and begain to pick up the pencils that were spilt all over the floor. "Listen, I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm seriously sorry." Ryo nodded in understanding as he watched, puzzled that someone in this school would help him, or accually feel sorry for him. "I slept late, as usual, and I was late for school." Tears bagain to form in Ryo's eyes. It was all too much. "So I hauled ass on my bike and I didn't see you..." Grabbing Ryo's book bag, the teen began to stand "..and well, you know, I bum........huh?" The blond stopped talking as soon as he saw the hot tears run down him face. Quickly grabbing Ryo, the blond rushed him into the man's bathroom. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I...I..." Ryo gasped, "I....can't.......I......" He couldn't remember the english words, and just ended up crying. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

"What.....is some kids giving you trouble?" Ryo just nodded numbly and continued to weep. The blond just placed an arm over Ryo's shoulders, but unexpectingly, Ryo clutched the torso of the blond and wept into his chest. Not knowing what to do, the blond just patted him back, conforting the brunette. "You've really had a shit of a day, haven't you?" He murmered. 

*------------------*

Ryo paniced as the blond lead him out of the school, cursing about the teachers being ignorant assholes, whatever that ment. They continued into the parking lot untill they stopped at a bright red motorcycle. The blond then let go of him and turned to face him "Oh.I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"R.Ryo... Ryo Brea..." He murmered.

"My names Christian Alexander. You can call me Chris or Alex, doesn't matter to me."

"Wakarimashita...Christian..." Christian frowned at Ryo.

"First things first, we're going to Barnes and Noble." He announced and strattled the bike, holding his helmet to the bruinette. Ryo looked in shock. "Common, put it on!"

"..no......." Ryo shook his head, which made Christain frown more and get off the bike. Taking the helmet, Christian fastened it to Ryo's head, who was still gripping his supplies. Taking Ryo's book bag, Christian opened the compartment on the side of the bike and placed the bag in it. After securing the compartment, Christian grabbed Ryo and nudged him to get on the bike. Shaking, Ryo strattled the machine, scared out of his wits. He never rode a motorcycle before, what if they crashed, or if they were hit. They'd die! Only a stupid helmet only an inch and a half this would protect his brains from spilling out. And what about Christian? He doesn't haVE A HELMET! Ryo begain to panic as the thoughts ran through his head. Christian slipped on his gloves and strattled the bike. Taking Ryo's hands, he fastened them over his stomach.

"Hang on tight Ryo!" The blond exclaimed as he kicked the kick-stand and started up the bike. The vibrations from the powerful machine made Ryo panic all the more and clutched Christian's stomach for all it's worth, pressing his face agaist the cold leather of Christian's back. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Christian and the conforting warmth as the drove down the highway, Ryo's long hair whipping in the wind as they did so.

*------------------*

_So, how was that chapter? Please read and review!_

*------------------*


	3. Chapter Three: Billy

  
Xenosaga: Episode -5  
By LEONheart Kennedy

*------------------*  
Chapter Three: Billy  
*------------------*

_Billy get's introduced, but that's about it for now. Also, because I'm such a lazy butt, All dialogue with a * is Japnese. :P_

*------------------*

"Hey Ash!"

"What did I tell you about calling me Ash, Christain!"

"Not to do it. What of it?"

"For the love of....."

"Hey, don't sweat it!"

"I will sweat it, my name is ASHTON! Get it right!"

"But your hair color is......"

"That DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Of course it does, it looks like the color of....." Ryo watched in fasination as Christain argued with with the clerk at what seemed to be a book store. They two seemed to know each other a great deal. Ash had a...no, wait....Ashton had a odd look to himself. Skin and hair as pale as snow and light blue eyes. Very odd indeed, but also ver erotic.

"See, this is why I broke up with you!" That snapped Ryo out of fix. Why Ashton broke up.. that means Christian is...no...well...

"Excuse me? I broke up with you!"

"Forgetful, as always Christian."

"Listen you pale pain in the ass......!" The two were hushed by an elderly woman, who, quite loudly, hissed at the two, demanding silence, before going back to her book. "Okay..." Christain wispered, "I need a japanese/english dictionary."

"Well....any normal person would check the 'Foreign Language' section, but knowing you, you would egnore me and go to non-fiction."

"Fuck you..."

"You already did that, three times if I remembered correctly." Ashton then produced a smug smile as Christian leaned in closer to the boy, Ryo watching in awe. So Christan was.....that way....

"Why don't you go back to fucking school? You need to graduate. Seriously."

"Untill those moron teaches get brains, I'll stay here. Probly take night school at the center."

"No shit." Christain then yanked Ryo forward so that he was in Ashton's eye view, causing a squeak of surprize from the bruinette. "This poor kid's japanese and the stupid fucks let him run around like a lost puppy." Ashton looked at Ryo, who just stood there.

"Fuck. And let me guess, the kids in the school gave him trouble, and oh, so like you, you took him under your wing." Christain just smiled.

"Didn't hear you complain when I did that for you, Ashton. Buncha fucking savages in that school." With that said, Christain led Ryo deeper into the store, the bruinette still in a daze. Christian was...oh...oh.....

*------------------*

After getting the desired book from the store, Christain once again, forced Ryo on his bike, and drove to a large building, which turn out to be a mall. Christian then led Ryo to a resteraunt he called 'The Mustard Seed' and paid for lunch. Ryo silently picked at the beef, rice, and salad on his plate while Christain took a look at his new book. Ryo then decided to speak, out of curiosity of the person before him who practicly kidnapped him from school and led him around like a dog on a leash.

"*Who was that boy, Ashton?*" Ryo asked and waited patiently as Christian flipped through the book, scribling down words on the napkin as he went. Finally, Christain smiled and closed th book.

"He's.....a good friend of mine. He used to go to our school, but then dropped out and got a job at the book store. He left school because he couldn't handle the abuse from the kids." Ryo nodded and picked at his food some more, Ashton's and Christian's words comming back to him. _"Fuck you..." "You already did that...." "See, this is why I broke up with you!"_

"*Are...are you gay?*" Ryo spit out and emediately covered his mouth. What was he doing? For him to just ask? And why did it bother him? Ryo just watched in shock as Christain quickly searched the book, who's eyes widened as soon as the translation was competed. "Gommen Nasai...." Ryo muttered, scared and in shock.

"Well....you get to the point, don't you?" Christain asked as he leaned over the table. Ryo simply shrinked into his chair, trying to get away from Christain. _*Shouldn't have asked it, shouldn't have......*_ he told himself as he found himself backed into the corner. Closing his eyes, Ryo braced for the pain, but instead found himself only an inch apart from Christain's face. _*Those......those eyes......*_ Ryo thought as he stared into the blue abyss. Christian smiled.

"Yes......yes, I am." He simply stated and sat back down to finish his food, leaving Ryo in a trance.

_Christian........_

*------------------*

Ryo numbly watched the sun set as Christain drove down by the sea side. Sighing, Ryo smiled numbly. He missed school, which wasn't all that bad. A day that started out pretty bad, turned out okay. He met someone who could watch his back, who was willing to help him. The motorcycle still scared him a bit, but not as much as it used to. His dad was most definatly gonna cop a fit and a half for him being out so late and skipping school, but he didn't care. After they left the mall, where Christain bought him new art supplies, Ryo asked Christain to take him home. He was tired and had quite a day, not to mention his father would be worried. Ryo contined to watch the sun and enjoy the warm, conforting wind untill the bike came to a sudden stop.

"Ryo, is this your house?" Christain asked and the bruinette numbly turned his head to see the new house he now resided in.

"Hai..." Ryo wispered, and wimpered as Christain stepped off the bike, Ryo's conforting warmth stolen from him. Ryo followed suit and steped onto his lawn. He watched as Christain produced his book bag and new supplies from the compartments on the motorcycle.

"Here you go Ryo." Ryo took the items from the blond and watched in disbelief as Christain strapped the helmet on his own head and strattled the bike. Christian was leaving.......? Christian took one look at Ryo and sighed. Digging into his pocket, Christian took out a faded and folded piece of paper. "Let me borrow a pen." Ryo quickly dove through his bookbag and procured the desired item. Taking the pen, Christian quickly wrote down something, then gave both the pen and the piece of paper. "That's my phone number. If anything is wrong, call me, alright?" Ryo nodded numbly. It helped to have such a thing, but he still couldn't help feeling abandoned. Sighing, Ryo stared at the ground in sorrow and then headed to his house when Christian's voice stopped him. "I'll pick you up for school tomarrow, okay?" Ryo head perked up and he turned around, smiling brightly.

"Hai!" Ryo yelled and ran into the house, Christain's phone number in his hand and Christian's promise in his heart.

*------------------*

Be a good reader and review, okay?

*------------------*


End file.
